Tu veux jouer ? On va jouer
by Bloups
Summary: Est-ce que la relation Castle - Beckett pourra-t-elle un jour évoluer ?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapitre 1_

Cela faisait trois mois exactement que Kate Beckett avait entendu la déclaration de Castle. Trois longs mois qu'elle mentait à son célèbre écrivain. Au début, elle voulait juste l'éloigner, essayer de le faire sortir de sa vie, elle voulait du temps tout simplement.

Elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui, elle le savait mais n'arrivait pas à qualifier le type de relation qu'ils entretenaient. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était et s'en voulait de lui mentir en lui disant qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien.

Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne vit même pas que quelqu'un se tenait à ses côtés. Il lui fallut entendre le raclement de gorge de la personne assise près d'elle pour que Kate reprenne ses esprits.

« Je vous dérange peut-être ? » fit Castle en lui tendant un café comme à son habitude.

« Comme tous les jours Castle, mais vous êtes toujours là » dit-elle en lui adressant un demi sourire.

« Très drôle détective ! Nous savons tous les deux que le jour où j'aurais terminé mes recherches vous ne vous amuserez plus autant sans moi. »

Ses recherches... Tout le monde savait que Richard Castle avait suffisamment d'infos pour écrire au moins deux cents nouveaux tomes. Il pouvait encore faire vivre de nombreuses aventures à Nikki Hard, mais il préférait de loin rester avec son lieutenant préféré, Miss Beckett.

« Oh mais bien sûr Castle ! Votre côté gamin me manquera énormément. »

« Il n'y a pas que ce côté-là qui vous manqueriez chez moi si vous vous permettiez de rencontrer mon aspect plutôt homme viril » Répondit-il une pointe de sérieux dans la voix.

Leurs regards s'entremêlèrent, on pouvait facilement voir le désir des deux côtés. Kate trouvait l'idée plutôt tentante de voir Castle dans un aspect privé de sa personnalité. Elle se mordilla délicatement la lèvre en pensant à des choses plus farfelues les unes que les autres. En réalisant que Castle était toujours présent, elle commença à rougir et enchaina :

« Pourrais-je savoir en quel honneur me vaut votre visite, on a pas d'enquête et ce n'est pas vous qui allez m'aider à remplir la paperasse. » Lui dit-elle un peu plus sèchement que prévu.

« Effectivement… C'est Alexis qui m'envoie. Elle aurait besoin d'un conseil féminin. Mère étant absente pendant ces trois prochaines semaines, elle voudrait avoir votre avis. Je ne sais pas à quel sujet, mais ça avait l'air assez important. Elle vous aime bien vous savez ? »_ Et moi aussi, se dit-il à lui-même._

« Oh… Et bien ça me ferait plaisir de l'aider si elle a besoin de quelque chose. Je ne sais pas si je suis la personne adéquate mais je ferais de mon mieux. Et moi aussi je l'aime bien votre fille Castle, elle est vraiment adorable. »

« Comme son père. » Dit-il fièrement.

C'était la première fois qu'une femme appréciait sa fille à sa juste valeur. Toutes ses nombreuses conquêtes ne faisaient jamais attention à Alexis, elles ne la considéraient même pas, la prenant comme un danger pour leurs relations avec son père. Mais Kate était différente. Elle était tellement naturelle, belle, forte, gentille, sexy, drôle, attentionnée,… C'est de toutes ses qualités que Richard Castle en était tombé littéralement amoureux.

« Hum… Oui mais en plus mature évidemment » Répondit-elle légèrement amusée.

« Vous affirmez me trouver adorable ? » Dit-il en la narguant le plus possible.

« Dans vos rêves Castle ! » Réalisant qu'elle ne l'avait effectivement pas contredit.

« Ne rougissait pas Beckett, qui ne tomberait pas sous mon charme ! Alors que diriez-vous de venir diner demain soir à la maison ? Ainsi vous pourriez parler tranquillement avec Alexis et gouter à mes fabuleux talents de cuisinier ! »

« Euh Castle… Je ne sais pas si… »

L'interrompant : « Je vous invite juste à diner avec Alexis et moi-même, je ne vais pas vous sauter dessus rassurez-vous ! Je ne me permettrais pas un tel acte alors que ma fille sera présente. C'est tout, un diner et une discussion entre filles. Maintenant si vous voulez passer à l'étape suivante quand ma fille sera couchée je ne vous retiendrai pas. » Amusé de la tournure de cette conversation.

« Bon, c'est d'accord ! Je viendrais pour Alexis. Alors je vous dis à demain Castle, et essayez de ne pas mélanger vos fantasmes avec la réalité !

« Aouch ! Ça fait mal ça lieutenant ! Vous brisez mon pauvre petit cœur. Venez à dix-neuf heures et ne soyez pas en retard !

« J'arrive toujours à l'heure ! Bye Castle. »

Ils se firent un dernier sourire puis elle le regarda partir. Elle était heureuse. Richard Castle l'invitait à diner et sa fille avait besoin de ses conseils. Peut-être qu'un jour elle trouverait sa place dans cette famille. Quand tous les murs qui sont ancrés en elle se briseront, elle fera évoluer sa relation avec Rick, ça elle en était certaine. Mais pour l'instant elle avancerait progressivement.

Elle quitta son travail et une fois rentrée chez elle chercha une tenue pour aller dans la résidence des Castle. Elle se décida finalement pour une robe noire assez courte mais sans être provocante. Les détails de ce vêtement la mettrait parfaitement en valeur épousant parfaitement les courbes de son corps. Elle imaginait déjà la tête de Castle quand il la verrait et ça la fit rigoler. Elle aimait quand ses yeux d'un bleu pétillant se posaient sur elle. Elle ne lui avouerait sans doute jamais mais elle adorait sa présence à ses côtés.

Sur ces dernières pensées, elle s'endormit.


	2. Pourtant, tout s'annonçait très bien

_Alors tout d'abord je voudrais dire un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue et surtout à ceux ayant laissés des reviews ! Merci beaucoup. Ceci est la première fanfiction que j'écris, j'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire. _

_Et oui je sais, cela fait très longtemps que je ne suis pas venue mais à l'approche des examens j'ai dû abandonner un peu internet pour me concentrer sur mes études. Je compte réussir mon année sans examens de passages lol._

_J'avoue que l'inspiration ne m'a pas tenue beaucoup compagnie ces temps-ci._

_Chapitre 2_

Son réveil sonna à six heures. Kate se réveilla avec difficulté, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi de la nuit. Cela faisait quelque temps maintenant qu'elle se réveillait sans cesse à cause de ses cauchemars. Elle voyait sa mère, charmante et souriante et cinq secondes plus tard elle la voyait s'effondrer, couverte de sang. Et elle assistait à cette scène, impuissante.

« Allez, debout ! Je vais arriver en retard au boulot… »

Elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller travailler aujourd'hui. Castle l'avait prévenu la veille qu'il avait un « truc » à faire et que donc il ne viendrait pas de la journée. Sans lui ce n'était pas pareil. Kate commençait seulement à se rendre compte de l'importance que prenait Rick dans sa vie. Il était toujours là pour elle, n'importe où et à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Elle se souvint parfaitement du jour où elle l'a rencontré. Et si cette fois-là, elle avait accepté d'aller boire un verre avec lui, que ce serait-il passé ? Est-ce que leur relation aurait été meilleure ? Est-ce qu'il aurait pris la peine de la suivre dans ces enquêtes ? Toutes des questions qui resteront à jamais sans réponses…

Une fois debout, elle s'en alla dans la cuisine pour préparer le café. Le remède miracle pour passer une bonne journée ! En attendant que son breuvage passe, elle décida d'aller prendre une bonne douche pour se mettre en forme. C'est vingt minutes plus tard qu'elle ressortit de la salle de bain, vêtue d'un jean et d'un pull en soie rouge foncé. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval et ses yeux étaient légèrement maquillés.

En buvant sa tasse de café à toute vitesse, elle a eu le temps de fourrer son téléphone portable et ses clés dans son sac. Puis elle claqua sa porte et direction bureau.

« Salut ! Espo, Ryan, on a une enquête ? »

« Hey Beckett. Et bien non, toujours rien. Il faut croire que tout le monde est parti en vacances ces jours ci. Par contre, Gates a laissé de la paperasse à remplir. » Répondit ironiquement Esposito.

« Mais qu'elle est gentille… Alors, au boulot les gars ! »

Pendant trois heures, ils furent obligés de remplir des documents. Beckett était à bout. Elle avait l'impression que Gates ne lui confiait plus beaucoup d'enquêtes. Elle ne venait pas travailler pour faire ça, sinon elle aurait réalisé des études pour devenir secrétaire. Elle voulait de l'action, elle voulait bouger, elle voulait retrouver la Beckett qu'elle était avant son accident.

Ses pensées dévièrent sur la soirée qui arrivera dans quelques heures. Elle verrait Castle… Elle se sent prête pour faire un pas vers lui, ce soir elle agirait. Mais de quoi voulait lui parler Alexis ? L'adolescente lui avait déjà demandé son avis sur une tenue, des conseils dans ce genre et elles avaient même étaient boire un café mais elles n'avaient jamais vraiment parlés de choses importantes. Elles racontaient quelques plaisanteries sur Castle, rigolaient ensemble, les deux femmes s'entendaient bien.

Dix-huit heures. Elle trouva qu'il était temps de quitter le commissariat, elle rentrera chez elle, une bonne douche, finir de se préparer et go chez Castle !

« Allez… Tout va bien se passer, c'est juste un diner. Entre amis. Enfin nous ne sommes pas vraiment des amis mais… Pourquoi je m'inquiète, je suis déjà venue pleins de fois ici. Je lui dis TOUT aujourd'hui, c'est décidé. » Se dit-elle à elle-même.

TocTocTocToc

« Hey Beckett ! Waouh… Vous êtes magnifique. » Dit-il avec la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

« Merci Castle, vous êtes pas mal non plus. » Répondit-elle amusée de sa réaction.

Castle avait décidé de s'habiller simplement. Une chemise à carreau bleue qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses yeux et un jean.

« Où est Alexis ? »

« Ça vous inquiète de rester plus de deux minutes seule avec moi ? Ne vous en fait pas, elle est dans sa chambre, elle arrive. Je ne me suis pas servie de ma fille pour vous attirer chez moi Beckett. » Déclara-t-il en rigolant.

« Je… C'était juste une question. »

« Ne le prenez pas ainsi, je vous charriez c'est tout. Allez suivez-moi. »

« Ah, la voilà justement ! Vous voyez Beckett je ne vous ai pas menti, je ne vous mentirez jamais. »

Elle rougit face à cette déclaration. Il ne lui mentira jamais ! Alors qu'elle, elle le faisait depuis plusieurs mois… Elle se sentait coupable envers lui, elle ne le méritait peut-être pas.

« Alexis ! Bonsoir. » Dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Lieutenant Beckett. »

Elle relâcha tout de suite son étreinte. Pourquoi l'avait-elle appelée comme ça ? Cela faisait des années qu'Alexis l'appelait par son prénom.

« On peut parler ? »

« Alexis » Dit Rick. « Ça ne peut pas attendre la fin du repas, le diner est bientôt près »

« C'est important papa, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne prendra pas longtemps ! Lieutenant Beckett, pouvez-vous me suivre s'il vous plait ?»

L'expression d'Alexis m'inquiétait un peu, je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. En espérant que rien de grave ne lui soit arrivé. D'habitude son père est au courant, elle ne lui cache quasiment rien.

« Bien sûr ! » Répondis-je en me tournant légèrement vers Castle l'air interrogateur.

Les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent dans la chambre d'Alexis. Kate n'avait jamais vu une chambre d'étudiante aussi grande et ordonnée. Enfin ça ne l'étonnait pas de la part d'Alexis. Elle se retrouvait un peu en elle, cultivée, responsable, amusante, intelligente et un peu timide. Beckett adorait quand elles sortaient toutes les deux ensembles. La policière avait une grande adoration envers la jeune fille.

« Ecoutez lieutenant, je vais aller droit au but. »

« Alexis qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? »

« Ne me coupez pas la parole s'il vous plait. Si je vous ai demandé de venir ici, c'est pour une bonne raison. Normalement, nous devions juste discuter à l'extérieur mais papa en a décidé autrement. Il vous aime vraiment beaucoup vous savez. » Alexis regarda la réaction de Kate mais celle-ci ne réagit pas.

« Enfin ça, bien sûr que vous le savez déjà. Je vous ai entendu en parler, je ne voulais pas écouter cette conversation, mais quand j'ai entendu que ça parlait de mon père je n'ai pas pu résister. Je pensais que vous aviez des sentiments pour lui, je pensais que vous seriez prête à le laisser entrer dans votre vie, mais non pas encore, il vous faut du temps, il vous faudra toujours du temps. Mon père a tout fait pour vous, il a risqué sa vie juste pour sauver la vôtre. Il vous a avoué ses sentiments, ça fait des mois, et vous lui mentez encore ! Avec le plus grand respect que je vous dois détective, vous pouvez peut-être vous montrer forte mais vous êtes qu'une lâche. Mon père souffre depuis déjà 4 ans par votre faute, quand il y a un petit espoir entre vous, vous le réduisez à néant. Ça ne peut plus continuer, je ne supporte plus de le voir se comporter comme ça. Il vous a déjà pardonné trop de fois selon moi. Et c'est pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ici, je souhaite que vous arrêtiez de vous voir. Si vous ressentez un petit quelque chose pour lui ou même pour moi, vous le ferez. Ca a trop duré Kate, rendez lui sa liberté, rendez-moi mon père. »

Alors là je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça ! Je ne comprends pas… Castle a l'air bien pourtant. Je voulais lui annoncer aujourd'hui, que j'étais prête pour lui, pour nous… Mais Alexis m'en veut beaucoup et je ne peux pas demander à Castle de choisir entre sa fille et moi ! Elle veut que je me retire de leur vie, c'est son droit. Je ne le mérite peut-être pas après tout. Je ne mérite surement pas d'intégrer la famille Castle…

« Euh… Alexis. C'est d'accord, cette soirée sera la dernière, tu n'entendras plus parler de moi… » Répondis-je en essayant d'empêcher mes larmes de couler.

« Ecoutez Kate… Je pense même qu'il serait préférable que vous partiez maintenant. »

J'ai soutenu le lieutenant Beckett depuis toujours. C'est vrai que plus tard je voudrais devenir comme elle, mais du point de vue professionnel. Ca fait des années que mon père souffre à cause d'elle et ça ne peut plus durer. Si je fais ça c'est pour lui… Ca me fais du mal de la voir comme ça, j'l'aime bien au fond. Mais je dois rester forte, le bonheur de mon père est le plus important.

« Alexis, le repas est prêt ! J'espère que tu vas ramener notre lieutenant préféré en bon état sinon elle se méfiera encore plus de moi » Dit-il en rigolant

« Ne vous en faîte pas Castle ça va… »

Les filles redescendirent et firent face à un Castle tout souriant, vêtu d'un tablier sur lequel été noté : Ecrivain et cuisinier, mes deux spécialités.

Kate sourit à cette vue, cet homme avait le don de personnaliser presque la totalité des objets qu'il possédait.

« Hum, euh, je suis désolé Castle mais je dois y aller, merci de m'avoir invitée mais je dois partir.. »

« Que se passe-t-il Beckett ? Rien de grave j'espère. Si vous avez besoin de moi je… »

Il avait cette inquiétude dans les yeux qui me faisait littéralement fondre… Et dire que j'aurai pu regarder quotidiennement ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

« Non ça va Castle, Ryan vient de m'appeler, on a un meurtre qui nous est tombé dessus. »

« Ah, attendez alors, je viens avec vous. Le dîner attendra, n'est-ce pas Alexis ? »

La petite Castle me regarda avec des yeux remplis d'inquiétude, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, et comme je lui avais promis que je sortirais de leur vie je répondis :

« Non Castle, ne venez pas maintenant, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Si on a besoin de vous je vous téléphonerai, pour vous informer si votre visite au poste est nécessaire ou pas. »

« Vous allez réellement m'appeler cette fois ci ? »

C'était officiel, je pensais pas du tout que cette soirée se déroulerai comme ça, nous étions triste tous les trois. J'étais malheureuse parce que j'aimais Castle mais je me devais de partir. Alexis l'était parce que, malgré tout ce qu'elle a pu me dire, je sais qu'elle m'apprécie quand même un minimum, je suis sûre qu'elle ne voulait pas que tout cela arrive. Et Caste, lui, ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation. Il avait l'air si triste et anéanti… Cela me faisait mal au cœur. Mais je devais le faire pour lui, pour sa famille.

Sans répondre à sa question je me tournais vers Alexis, qui me fit un signe de tête compréhensif et puis je regardais tristement Castle, peut-être pour la dernière fois.

« Au revoir Castle. »

_Voilà ! Je ne suis pas vraiment contente de la tournure de ce chapitre mais bon, on fait comme on peut ! Je pense pas que je vais continuer cette fic, sauf si vraiment vous voulais continuer de suivre cette histoire… Mais je n'ai pas encore écrit le chapitre suivant et en ce moment je suis en plein examens… Merci à ceux qui ont quand même pris la peine de me lire et je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes._


	3. Le questionnement

_**Une suite écrite à 3h du matin, vous verrez vous-même ce que ça donne. Mdr :)**_

_**Sinon je voudrais dire un grand merci à adrian009 Audrey 1986 MissWeasleydu69 Fuck' Yeah-21 tip333top pour vos reviews !**_

_**Sinon j'ai réussi tous mes exams x) **_

_Chapitre 3_

J'avais comme une impression de déjà-vu. « Je vous appellerai ». Cela va bientôt faire un mois que j'ai entendu cette phrase. Mot pour mot. Mon cœur se brisa, une énième fois. Un sentiment d'abandon m'envahit. J'avais eu l'impression qu'elle était un peu plus ouverte à mon égard, je l'ai sentie différente, répondant un peu plus souvent à mes avances. Ce n'était pas flagrant mais j'avais cette intuition.

Tout à l'heure Kate Beckett avait l'air inquiète. Plusieurs humeurs avaient défilé dans son regard. D'abord de l'inquiétude, une part de compréhension et même un peu de tristesse ? Qu'a-t-il pu la mettre dans cet état ? Hop ! Une illumination : Je me tournai vers Alexis :

« Dis-moi Lexis, de quoi as-tu parlé avec Kate ? »

« De rien d'important papa… Je devais lui demander un conseil sur ma relation avec Ashley, une petite discussion entre filles. Pourquoi ? »

Me voilà confrontée à ce que je déteste le plus : mentir à mon père. Cela me rendait malade. Je ne lui cachais que très rarement des choses.

Il avait un regard si triste. Peut-être m'étais-je trompée finalement… Peut-être que mon père sans le lieutenant Beckett c'était tout simplement impossible. Ou alors il lui faut juste du temps pour accepter la nouvelle.

« Ah d'accord… » Répondit-il sans la moindre émotion dans la voix.

Les Castle allèrent manger le repas que Rick avait préparé, macaroni 4 fromages. Et ensuite allèrent rapidement se coucher, la journée avait été riche en émotions.

Le réveil fut difficile pour Castle, un gout amer trônait dans sa bouche, ses yeux étaient rougis et marqués par des cernes assez importantes. Il avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil la veille, repensant à la soirée qui s'était déroulée quelques heures auparavant dans son appartement.

Il alla préparer le café pour se mettre en forme et se demanda quel allait être le programme de la journée. Si son téléphone ne sonnait pas, il serait condamné à l'écriture de son nouveau roman.

« Beckett ? On a une affaire. »

« D'accord. Donne-moi l'adresse, j'arrive tout de suite ! »

Ils avaient enfin une affaire, elle allait pouvoir réaliser le boulot qu'elle aime, passer à l'action. Cela la rassurait d'avoir une enquête, comme ça elle n'avait pas menti entièrement à son écrivain, elle avait une affaire mais n'avait juste pas besoin de son aide c'est tout. Avant son partenariat avec lui, elle résolvait aussi des meurtres non ? Elle n'était pas obligée de l'appeler à chaque enquête. Elle essayait de se convaincre elle-même mentalement.

Peut-être que tout ira bien, qu'avec le temps elle arriverait à l'oublier qui sait ? Elle espérait juste que Castle aille bien… Elle ne voulait pas du tout qu'il souffre par sa faute.

« Salut Lanie, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? »

« Matthew Parker, 35 ans, homme méditerranéen. Il a reçu une dizaine de balles dans la poitrine, calibre 12. »

« Tu connais l'heure de la mort ? »

« Je dirais entre minuit et deux heures du matin cette nuit. »

« Ok, merci Lanie. »

« Beckett ? Ca va toi ? T'as une sale tête. »

« Merci Lanie… Tout va bien. »

« Où est Castle ? »

« Il ne savait pas venir aujourd'hui. Ryan, Esposito, allez voir la famille de la victime, son entourage pour recueillir des informations supplémentaires. »

L'enquête fut facile. En un jour elle avait été résolue. C'était la petite amie de cet homme, elle était jalouse et n'a pas réussi à contrôler ses pulsions. Un acte passionnel…

« Cela aurait bien plus à Castle. » Pensa Beckett.

Elle doit avouer que les théories de Castle lui avaient manqué. Toutes ses réflexions pour se faire remarquer ou encore celle incluant la CIA. Et pourtant cela ne faisait même pas une journée depuis qu'elle avait promis à Alexis de sortir de sa vie. Il lui manquait déjà. Ça allait être plus difficile que ce qu'elle avait prévu.

Et si elle avait répondu à sa déclaration il y a de ça quelques mois, où serait-elle en ce moment ? Est-ce qu'elle aurait eu la chance d'entamer une relation avec son célèbre écrivain ? SON écrivain… Oui, parce qu'ils n'étaient peut-être pas ensemble mais elle ne supportait pas qu'une femme s'approche un peu trop près de Castle. Elle était peut-être un peu jalouse…

Que pouvait-il faire en ce moment ? Son cœur lui ordonnait de lui envoyer un sms pour qu'il sache qu'elle ne l'a pas oublié. Elle voudrait qu'il sache qu'il compte encore pour elle… Mais son cerveau lui, disait qu'elle avait laissé passer sa chance. Et qu'en plus, elle avait fait une promesse à Alexis, c'était trop tard.

Aucun appel… Aucun message. Il s'en doutait mais pourtant qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire mal. Il ne la pensait pas capable de lui refaire ce coup-là. Elle devait vraiment ne pas se soucier de lui pour agir de la sorte.

Mais malgré tout, je l'aime, comme je n'ai encore jamais aimé… Je ne peux pas encore attendre là, sans rien faire, pendant un temps indéterminé. Si je veux la voir, je dois juste y aller. Depuis quand j'écoute les ordres de Katherine Beckett moi ?

Ils ont peut-être besoin de mon aide, et puis si j'ai envie d'aller au commissariat, rien ne m'en empêche. J'ai aussi le droit de rendre visite à mes amis.

« Je prends donc mes clés, ma veste et je suis parti. » Se dit-il à lui-même.

« Salut Espo ! »

« Tiens Castle ! Tu nous fais enfin l'honneur de ta présence. »

« Beckett m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de moi quand vous l'avez appelé mardi soir. »

« Mardi soir ? On a commencé l'enquête mercredi matin bro ! Ça te réussit pas une journée seul toi hein. »

Mais pourtant… Elle nous a quittés hier en prétextant que… Pourquoi lui avait-elle menti ? Si elle devait partir, il aurait compris… Si elle ne voulait plus le voir pour une quelconque raison, il aurait au moins voulu être au courant. Rick avait tout fait correctement, il n'avait pas eu de gestes déplacés où même une parole blessante. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait plus.

Si elle voulait jouer à ce jeu-là, ce serait sans lui. Il arrêtait, s'en était trop. Il ne voulait pas recommencer comme il y a quelques années. Il en avait marre de faire sans cesse marche arrière. En plus de quel droit osait-elle lui mentir ?

Il vit Beckett devant la machine à café, elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il lui jette un dernier regard avant d'avancer vers l'ascenseur.

« Beckett, Castle est venu…Il a posé quelques questions à propos de l'enquête mais il avait l'air bizarre. Tu l'as congédié ? » Lâcha un Espositio interrogateur.

« Castle est là ? »

Elle le vit, entrant dans la cage métallique. Son regard croisa le sien. Elle pouvait voir la noirceur de ses yeux remplis de colère de là où elle était. Mais il n'y avait pas que de la colère, il y avait aussi de la déception.

Sans réfléchir, elle se précipita vers les portes en voulant à tout prix l'arrêter.

« Castle attendez ! »

_**Voilà ! J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu, même si c'est un peu bizarre. Si vous voulez la suite dîtes-le-moi. Sur ce, bonne nuit et bonne journée !**_


	4. Il y a un début à tout

_**Alors tout d'abord je voudrais remercier IFON91 , tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews anonymes « Guest » , Audrey 1986 , adrian009 , svetkate , Fuck'Yeah-21 , tip333top. Vraiment, toutes vos reviews me font très plaisir :)**_

_**En espérant que la suite continue de vous plaire !**_

_Chapitre 4_

_« Castle attendez ! »_

Elle avait réussi à atteindre les portes avant que celles-ci ne se referment.

Elle pénétra à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur sous le regard ébahi de ses collègues.

Ne sachant que faire, elle resta là, devant lui, le dévisageant sans cesse. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Elle avait agi spontanément en se précipitant près de lui mais maintenant elle ne savait plus du tout quoi faire.

Elle remarqua que celui-ci était fatigué. Ses yeux étaient rougis et une mèche rebelle dépassait de ses cheveux. Elle le trouvait tellement beau, son côté gamin ressortait parfaitement comme ça.

« Castle, je… Enfin je voulais dire que… Euh… »

Elle s'embrouillait dans ses paroles, elle était perdue. Elle se demandait quel comportement adopter face à l'homme qui lui faisait ressentir un sentiment qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connu.

Il se décida à la regarder dans les yeux, enfin. Il arrêta l'ascenseur en appuyant sur le bouton stop. Après quelques secondes, il prit la parole :

« Pourquoi Beckett ? Vous ne pensez pas que j'ai déjà assez attendu ? Je pense que j'ai adopté le bon comportement avec vous, je n'ai eu aucun geste déplacé, je vous ai laissé votre espace. Je vous faisais quelques allusions comme d'habitude, rien de méchant. Vous êtes rentrée dans mon jeu Beckett ! Vous baissiez votre garde. Je pensais que peut-être les murs érigés à l'intérieur se fissuraient. Je me suis trompé, qu'est-ce que je peux être naïf ! Pourquoi une femme telle que vous, s'intéresserait à moi ? Après tout, vous n'avez jamais souhaité ma présence, c'est moi qui me suis imposé. Mais je pensais que vous vous étiez habituée, et que finalement vous aviez fini par m'apprécier. Vous m'avez demandé du temps, je vous en ai laissé. Vous m'avez fait espérer, et j'y ai cru ! Je suis juste idiot… Mais maintenant c'est tout, je pense que ça je ne pourrais jamais vous le pardonner. »

Il l'appelait Beckett… Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait laissé tomber son nom de famille pour son prénom. Et elle devait avouer que cela lui plaisait. Chaque fois que son prénom sortait de sa bouche, des frissons apparaissaient. Elle n'y croyait pas… Comment pouvait-il penser une seule seconde qu'elle n'éprouvait rien pour lui ? Elle lui avait fait une promesse sur les balançoires, et elle comptait bien la tenir. C'est juste que ce n'était pas encore le moment, elle avait encore besoin de temps.

« Castle, je… »

« Non Beckett, c'est fini. Tout ce que vous pourrez dire n'arrangera en rien cette situation. C'est tout… Vous m'avez menti ! Je vous faisais confiance, et vous, vous n'êtes pas honnête avec moi ! »

Elle comprit. Il savait qu'elle lui avait menti. Mais comment ? Alexis peut-être… Voilà pourquoi il était si en colère après elle.

« Mais laissez-moi m'expliquer ! »

Il ne dit rien, la regardant tout simplement. Elle comprit qu'il lui laissait la chance de développer ses propos.

« Si je vous ai menti après l'enterrement de Montgomery, c'est pour une bonne raison. Je ne voulais pas tout gâcher entre nous, je n'étais pas prête et pour tout vous dire je ne le suis toujours pas. J'ai encore besoin de temps mais je n'ai pas envie de vous voir vous éloigner de moi comme ça. Tout le monde s'en va Castle, et si vous décidiez de partir vous aussi, je ne le supporterais pas. Vous êtes le seul à avoir réussi à percer ma carapace, vous faîtes partie des seuls à qui je fais réellement confiance. Peut-être que j'aurai dû vous dire tout cela avant, et ne pas vous mentir, mais je n'en étais pas capable. Il y avait Josh et… »

Castle avait changé de couleur, il était passé à un blanc terne. J'allais lui poser une question mais me il me devança et reprit la parole :

« Vous… Vous avez entendu ma déclaration et vous avez renié vous en souvenir ? Vous m'avez menti sur une des choses qui avait vraiment de l'importance pour moi, et cela depuis presque un an ! Je n'y crois pas… Je pensais vous connaitre Beckett mais là je ne sais plus du tout quoi penser. »

« Mais vous avez dit que je vous avais menti, je pensais que… »

« Je parlais de votre départ précipité d'hier soir ! »

Alors là je n'y croyais pas… Je venais de lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur depuis l'accident au cimetière dans un ascenseur miteux du 12ème. Je lui ai confirmé lui avoir menti alors qu'il ne pensait pas du tout à ce moment-là. Je ne voulais pas qu'il le découvre comme cela. Je voulais lui dire que j'étais désolée mais aucun mot ne sortit.

Je le vis alors se retourner vers moi. La colère inondait son visage. Jamais je ne l'avais vu dans cet état… Je me sentais vraiment mal.

« Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de vous. Trop c'est trop. Vous vous êtes bien amusée à me regarder me démener pendant ces longues années en sachant que les sentiments n'étaient pas partagés ? J'espère que je vous ai fait rire au moins ! Adieu détective Beckett. »

Non ! Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça…

« Castle. »

« Et je ne veux plus jamais entendre un mot sortir de votre bouche. »

Je ravalais mes larmes, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voie pleurer. Malgré que je lui en veuille, que je sois en colère contre elle, lui dire toutes ces choses me faisaient mal au cœur.

Je ne pouvais pas juste rester là sans bouger. Alors qu'il allait de nouveau appuyer sur le bouton pour réenclencher l'ascenseur, je me précipitai vers lui, posant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Au début, nos lèvres se touchaient juste, je l'embrassais, mais il n'y répondait pas. J'avais peur, c'était la dernière chose à faire pour qu'il puisse rester ici, c'était ma dernière idée.

Ensuite je fus rassurée, je sentis sa langue se joindre à la mienne. Le baiser était lent, profitant chacun, des sensations que celui-ci nous offrait. Je caressais ses cheveux de mes mains, j'avais toujours voulu le toucher de cette manière, même si je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte tout de suite. Lui avait tout simplement déposé ses mains sur ma taille, n'osant surement pas s'aventurer plus loin. Le baiser devint plus rapide, et quelque temps après nous dûmes nous séparer car l'oxygène commençait à nous manquer.

Je la regardais, et je me demandais ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, mais alors là pas du tout. Ce baiser était juste exceptionnel, encore meilleur que dans mes rêves. Et ne ressemblait en rien au baiser échangé sous couverture. Je ne savais plus quoi penser.

« Tu as dit que tu ne voulais plus rien entendre de ma bouche. Alors j'ai choisi une autre option. » Me dit-elle en rougissant.

Mon Dieu que cette femme était belle, les joues rouges et les yeux emplis d'une certaine inquiétude et de satisfaction.

« Je suis toujours en colère. »

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur sa joue.

Castle les essuya et continua :

« Mais je pense qu'avec le temps ça s'atténuera. Je te pardonnerai comme toujours. _Always_. Mais je voudrais que tu nous laisses une chance, je voudrais te prouver que si on est à deux ce sera plus facile pour toi de tout surmonter. On avancera à ton rythme, ce sera toi qui décideras de tout. Mais je t'en prie, promets-moi une chose, promets-moi que tu ne feras pas marche arrière s'il te plaît. »

Après tout c'était le moment ou jamais. Si elle n'acceptait pas, elle était sure de le perdre pour toujours. Et en plus, elle s'était sentie tellement bien dans ses bras. Il avait peut-être raison après tout…

« Je ferai mon possible Castle, je te le promets. »

J'étais définitivement l'homme le plus heureux sur Terre. Cette femme me rendait complètement fou… Il y a quelques minutes j'étais encore en colère contre elle, et là je sentais que celle-ci se dissipait déjà.

Ils décidèrent cette fois-ci de réellement appuyer sur le bouton pour que l'ascenseur se remette en marche. Ils ne devaient pas éveiller encore plus de soupçons sur eux. Déjà que Kate allait surement subir un interrogatoire par ses collègues et amis sur ce qui s'est passé dans cet ascenseur.

Kate demanda à Castle de ne rien dire à Alexis et Martha à propos d'eux. Qu'il pourrait le faire prochainement mais qu'il lui fallait le temps qu'elle accepte elle-même la nouvelle.

Rick lui donna un dernier baiser avant de repartir retrouver sa fille. Il lui avait laissé un mot en disant qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps.

Kate quant à elle, allait finir le reste de sa journée de boulot. Elle remonta dans son bureau en pensant à la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Alexis.

Et oui, cela allait être un autre problème.

_**Voilà ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. En espérant tout de même que vous avez aimé la suite ! ^^**_


End file.
